


Boyfriend...In Training?

by Seachelle623



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, I gave Donghyuck's sister a name, M/M, Overprotective Sister, She's cool though don't hate her pls, Strict Families, Swearing, University AU, but i am going to finish it, idk why i wrote this, main is renhyuck, typical fake boyfriend au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “No wait! Renjun! Injun! Injunnie! Injeolmi!” Donghyuck whined before Renjun looked down at him in disgust and hit him in the head (it backfired since Donghyuck groaned even more). “You can’t leave your boyfriend like this!”Or alternatively summarised as:“Look you have to do this Jun, I have no other choice.”“How about telling your parents the truth about your relationship status?”“But then that would make me look bad!”“Whether you like it or not, it’s the truth!”





	1. 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should get started on editing all of those one shots and chapter drafts that I have sitting in my files...
> 
> Me: *opens laptop*
> 
> Me: *opens Chrome*
> 
> Me: *types into Google 'renhyuck'
> 
> Me: *stares at a bunch of renhyuck interactions for inspiration
> 
> Me: Ok how about this AU where Donghyuck forces Renjun to be his boyfriend? 
> 
> *One hour later*
> 
> Me: Perfect!

“Look you _have_ to do this Jun, I have no other choice.”

“How about telling your parents the truth about your relationship status?”

“But then that would make me look bad!”

“Whether you like it or not, it’s the _truth_!”

 

Renjun sighed before sinking back into the couch once more, eyes focused on the TV in the living room that technically belonged to Jeno’s parents and ignoring how the action made his glasses go askew. It was on the news (Renjun didn’t care what channel it was on, as long as it could drown out the stupidity in Donghyuck’s voice) but he could only bring himself to be a _little_ sympathetic for the store that had gotten robbed somewhere at the end of a highway. _People are being stupid again and it just so happens that Donghyuck is one of them._

“I don’t get why you had to lie,” He admitted, slowly rolling his head over to his left where the literal son of Satan sat. “And _why_ out of all people would you say _my_ name?!”

“Okay _first_ , I did not _lie_. My dad went off at me for coming home late after I went out with _you_ ,” Donghyuck said in defence, pouting slightly at the end and only making his situation more pitiful. “And _second_ , my mum just so happened to know that I was out with you and when she told my dad…well…”

“He thought we were dating,” Renjun clarified because _yes, he needed to know for sure how dumb one of his best friends was._

“Well _no,_ he _assumed_ that we were dating but _I_ denied it until dinner,” Donghyuck explained, Renjun giving him a dead stare at the flimsy excuse. “It wasn’t until my mum saw my lock screen that they were both hellbent on actually thinking that we were dating.”

 

Ah, the lock screen that Jeno and Jaemin had dared them to set.

 

Their lock screens were designed in such a way that if you were to put their phones side by side, you would see Donghyuck and Renjun both smiling brightly and making a heart around their faces. Jeno and Jaemin (the two idiots in love who thought that everyone deserved to date someone when you’re fresh out of high school and dying in the world beyond) had done the same with their phone lock screens and bugged (more like _forced_ ) the other half of their best friend square to do the same. On Donghuck’s lock screen, it was Renjun’s half of the full heart and vice versa.

“That doesn’t explain why you rolled with it,” Renjun deadpanned, slightly raising his eyebrows when Donghyuck laughed sheepishly.

“I had no choice _but_ to roll with it! My sister, Mihyun, decided to make my life worse by telling them that you were a _nice match_ for me!” Donghyuck exclaimed, obviously upset with how the apparent events of last night turned out. Renjun opted to simply narrow his eyes at the other and click his tongue. “I want this as much as you do so… _please, Injun._ My _life_ is on the line here!”

“What’s in it for me?” Renjun asked, already compiling a list of high quality art supplies that he wanted the other to buy as compensation in his mind. “I won’t do it for free.”

“You get the _great privilege_ to say that your boyfriend is _me_ , Lee Donghyuck!” Donghyuck shouted, placing his arms out extravagantly as if it as the greatest thing that would ever happen to Renjun in terms of his love life.

“Yep, no thanks. I’m out,” He stated before standing up to grab his phone that annoyingly laid next to Donghyuck’s on Jeno’s coffee table. He felt a pair of arms hurriedly wrap around his middle as the sound of knees banging on the hard timber floor resonated throughout Jeno’s small apartment that he shared with Donghyuck when the other didn’t need to be at his parent’s house on the last weekend of every month.

“No wait! Renjun! Injun! Injunnie! Injeolmi!” Donghyuck whined before Renjun looked down at him in disgust and hit in head (it backfired since Donghyuck groaned even more). “You can’t leave your boyfriend like this!”

“We’re not fucking dating, you asshole,” He spat out before Donghyuck pulled back and took a deep inhale followed by an exhale. He watched cautiously as the younger stood up to his full height and leaned in, nose barely touching his own and making Renjun nervous for what he might pull. _Don’t you fucking dare-_

“That’s what you _want_ them to think,” Donghyuck whispered, breath fogging up Renjun’s glasses and making Renjun hit Donghyuck’s head once more. “Ow! This is domestic abuse!”

“I’m not doing it, Donghyuck. Some of us have _standards_ ,” He reasoned, walking towards the shoe rack and stuffing his feet into his tacky and worn out sneakers. He tried so _hard_ to ignore Donghyuck who had followed him and was silently pleading (more like actively whining) for him to not leave yet because _this isn’t how a boyfriend should be treated, Injun!_ “I’m not going to do it.”

“Do it and I’ll get you those art supplies you wanted for your birthday.” At the words of the (broke) college student, Renjun looked up and stopped tying his shoelace to look for any discrepancies in the younger’s face. _He doesn’t_ seem _like he’s lying…_ “I’ll also let you cuddle me while you watch Moomin.” _But you hate Moomin because it’s too_ childish _for you._ After several more minutes of contemplating what he would gain, Renjun finally decided _fuck it, it’s art supplies and Moomin._

 

“So are you going to do it now?”

“How desperate are you?”

“About as desperate as Jaemin is for Jeno’s attention when Jeno ignores him for fun.”

“Hmmmmm, I don’t know…it’s a tough decision, Hyuck.”

“ _Injun_. _Please._ ”

“You had me once you mentioned the art supplies, Hyuck.”

 

Seeing Donghyuck’s bright smile was a bit blinding for Renjun, if he were being honest.

 

_This is only going to go south…_


	2. 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I have a bike."  
> “I’m not seven, Hyuck…”

“What are you doing here?” Renjun asked the other as a way of greeting once he stepped outside of his shared apartment with Jaemin, the younger still in bed since it was only nine in the morning.

“I’m here to walk you to campus!” Donghyuck exclaimed in response, smiling wider and grabbing Renjun’s bag in a manner that Renjun _knew_ would actually damage his notebooks inside.

“You don’t even have class today, you idiot,” He stated, placing his hands on his backpack and trying to wrestle it out of the other’s grip. “It’s nine in the morning, let me carry my stuff.”

“As your boyfriend-in-training, I am obliged to do this kind of shit,” Donghyuck recited, resorting to actually _biting_ Renjun’s clothed shoulder painfully and making Renjun yelp in the middle of the deserted road.

“What the hell, Hyuck?!” _That actually hurt!_

“You let go, didn’t you?” Donghyuck asked and giggled at the end of his sentence just to spite him. “Plus, my sister’s stalking us.”

“ _What_?!” He hissed out, immediately looking around and spotting a girl around their age with tanned skin that mirrored Donghyuck’s own pretty tone. “ _That’s_ Mihyun?!”

 

“uh…yeah?” Donghyuck answered, unsure as to why Renjun was making a big deal of his twin sister stalking him. “My parents started to grill me with questions about how we got together and I just fled, you know? Said that I needed to take you to campus.”

“With what? A broom?” Renjun asked sarcastically, deeming it too early in the morning to deal with this whole situation right now.

“Well, I have a bike,” Donghyuck suggested, lightly draping his arm over Renjun’s shoulder and glancing at his sister who was a few metres away.

“I’m not seven, Hyuck…”

“It’s a _motorbike_ , Injun,” Donghyuck emphasised, leading him to a sleek and shiny black motorbike that seemed way too badass to be Donghyuck’s.

“No way…” He trailed off, marvelling at the bike and suddenly wanting to run back into his apartment to grab his DSLR so that he could begin to take some pictures of the bike in the early morning sun. He heard Donghyuck chuckle next to him at his open mouth and wondrous expression.

 

“Yes fucking way. Regret your choice of boyfriend-in-training?” _What kind of a title is that?_

“Boyfriend…in training?” Renjun questioned, giving a confused look to the other who grinned at him and took out a spare helmet from the compartment of the motorbike, replacing it with his backpack.

“Yes, boyfriend… _in training_ ,” Donghyuck replied, obviously mimicking the way Renjun had spoke and gently adjusting the helmet to Renjun’s head. “I mean, I don’t think we’ll actually ever date but this is always good experience, right?”

“Right,” Renjun echoed, tone coming out unsure as he watched Donghyuck grab the main helmet off one of the handlebars and adjusted it on his head. _Right. Experience._

“Hop on, boyfriend-in-training,” Donghyuck instructed, moving to sit on the bike and holding his hand out for Renjun to hold as he got on, which he did.

“You better not kill me, Hyuck,” He warned the other as he gripped the younger male’s shoulders, fearful that he might fall off the bike at a turn. He felt Donghyuck’s shoulders quake as he heard Donghyuck laugh at him.

“You might want to hold on tight,” Donghyuck said, grabbing Renjun’s hands and guiding them to be around his waist. This caused Renjun’s face to heat up and be grateful for the helmet since his chest was flush against the younger male’s back. “Also, lean with the bike but not too much or you’ll fall off.”

“Wait what?!” Renjun screamed out as Donghyuck (that _asshole_ ) started the bike and began to drive down the street towards the university. Internally, Renjun cursed himself for not wearing more layers when the wind whipped past his jacket and made him feel cold. On instinct, he leaned more into Donghyuck to try and steal the other’s warmth, leaning even more when Donghyuck didn’t seem too bothered by it in fear that he might fall off.

 

Throughout the ride, Renjun tried his best to not think about how warm Donghyuck’s soft chuckles felt as they vibrated through to his body.

 

“Never fucking do that again,” He stated once Donghyuck had helped him get off the bike and taken his helmet off. “I nearly died.”

“Stop being so dramatic, Injun,” Donghyuck replied, rolling his eyes as he undid his own helmet and placed it carefully inside the compartment along with the spare one that Renjun previously occupied. Renjun watched as Donghyuck held out his backpack to him, taking it a heartbeat later. “You were safe in my arms.”

“You’re the same idiot who forced me into a relationship,” Renjun stated, giving the other a dead stare. “No way am I trusting you with my life.”

“Well, you sort of have to from now on,” Donghyuck replied easily, ruffling his hair in affection. “I’m going to be picking you up more often.”

“And have more attempts to kill me? No thanks!” He exclaimed before flicking Donghyuck’s forehead and running away to his lecture, backpack thumping unceremoniously on his back as he tried his best to not look back.

 

~

 

“Hyuck? You don’t even have classes today.” Startled, Donghyuck turned towards the voice to find a particular eye smiling male greeting him with a wave. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” He started, panicking since he never discussed with Renjun who he should tell about his relationship (but then again, his sister was _right there within earshot_ ). “I…um…dropped my boyfriend…here…?” He replied, his answer sounding more like a question than actual fact.

“Wait… _you,_ out of all people, have a boyfriend?!” Jeno exclaimed, surprise overtaking all of his facial features as Donghyuck glanced towards his sister’s direction to see her walking closer to them. “Do I know them? Who is i-“

“It’s Renjun!” He shouted in sheer panic since his sister was walking closer towards them, the smaller male’s name making both Mihyun and Jeno freeze. “It’s…um…it’s Renjun…”

“ _What_?!” Jeno asked, sounding scandalised as he stared Donghyuck with his mouth open. Donghyuck, on the other hand, tried his best not to run away and stay his ground since Mihyun decided to walk closer to him. “But…I thought-“

“We’re dating…yeah, we’re dating and my boyfriend is Renjun…” He mumbled, feeling his cheeks ignite with embarrassment as Jeno continued to stare at him.

“Did…did Renjun finally confess to you?” Jeno asked him, making Donghyuck look at him in confusion. _Finally?_

“What?! Finally?!” He exclaimed, shutting his mouth after and coughing. “I…I asked him out…” The few seconds that followed felt like an eternity as Jeno studied his face (probably just to find how much bullshit Donghyuck was serving right now).

“Oh ok…he’s just…liked you for a while but never really noticed it,” Jeno commented before smiling and patting him on the back. “I have to get to my lecture with Jun so I’ll tell him you missed him!” _What?! No! NO!_

“Uh…yeah…okay…” He muttered to himself, lazily bringing up a hand to wave at the other briefly before putting it down again. In his state of shock, Donghyuck failed to notice his twin sister who had made herself comfortable by leaning on his bike.

“So…” He heard her say, flinching and turning towards her with a disapproving glare since he treasured that motorbike.

“So?” He asked back, watching her pull out a lollipop from her jacket pocket.

“So…” Mihyun reiterated, carefully peeling off the wrapper of the lollipop and placing it in her mouth quickly before taking it out to point it at him.

 

“What’re you going to do when Mum and Dad find out that you’re not actually dating Renjun?”


	3. 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be.”  
> “You mean you’re going to annoy Jaemin at the bookstore, don’t you?”

“How did you know?” He asked his sister who simply gave him a sly smile, a certain twinkle settling in her eyes.

“How could I not?” She asked back, grin spreading as she began to count off everything that she had observed on her fingers. “First, you protested against Mum and Dad saying you were dating but caved in to make them shut up. Second, you didn’t tell me _anything_ about liking Renjun which is odd because you tell me _everything_ regarding your gay crushes.” He scrunched up his face at her as she chuckled. “Don’t look at me like that when you made me listen to your half hour rants about Jaehyun-oppa. Third, Renjun didn’t seem like he was expecting you to take him here and that’s weird because Renjun is one of the most organised people I know. And fourth, Jeno is your right-hand man but didn’t know about you dating Renjun at all. So…”

“So?” He asked, already feeling tired at having being found out. He watched as Minhyun licked the lollipop in her hand before continuing.

“So…” She reiterated, locking gazes with him. “What’re you going to do when Mum and Dad find out that you’re not actually dating Renjun? They’re going to be mad because you lied.”

“They’re always mad at me, one way or another,” He mumbled, toeing at the ground beneath him and praying that his shoes wouldn’t be ruined too badly. “Just don’t tell them and we’ll be fine. We’ll do it for a month and then stop and I’ll just tell them that it didn’t work out. Simple.”

“Simple,” Minhyun echoed, licking the lollipop once more as she eyed Donghyuck’s scratched shoes. “Have you discussed this with Renjun yet?”

 

Donghyuck looked up at her, eyeing her all-knowing expression warily.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, walking forward and grabbing his helmet. “And why do you care?”

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Minhyun retaliated, giving him a disapproving glare as he began to put his helmet on. “Do you _not_ see the way he looks at you?!”

“I do, actually,” He answered, looking at her as he mounted his treasured bike. “He looks at me like I’m a pest.”

“He’s one of your _best_ friends, Hyuck!” She screamed at him, scoffing and placing a hand on the handlebar closest to her in an attempt to stop him. “One that looks at you the way that Jeno looks at Jaemin and vice versa.”

“Like hell he would look at me like that,” He stated bitterly, already hating the way that his heart sped up at the thought of the Chinese boy. “Like hell he would even think of me as a plausible option.”

“We _both_ know that you weren’t with Renjun that day and you never know if-“

“Him actually liking me? Yeah right,” He finished, carefully plucking her fingers off his handlebar and starting the ignition for the bike. “Now, if you excuse me, I have places to be.”

“You mean you’re going to annoy Jaemin at the bookstore, don’t you?” She asked him and he gave her a mock solute with two of his fingers.

“This is why we’re related,” He replied, getting ready to leave. “See you later at home, Hyun.”

“Yeah, whatever, Hyuck,” She bid him farewell and off he went towards the bookstore that Jaemin worked at during the day.

 

~

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you got together with Hyuck?” Was the first thing that Huang Renjun heard when his dear friend, Lee Jeno, sat down next to him in their joined lecture. “How long has it been?”

“We’re not,” He answered, pretending to prepare his belongings until the professor arrived by fiddling with the pens on his desk and doodling in the margins on the page. “How did you even find out?”

“You’re not?” Jeno asked him, tilting his head to the side slightly before his phone vibrated from an incoming message - Jaemin, probably. “He told me when I bumped into him on the way here.”

“Minhyun was probably watching you two,” He explained as Jeno let his fingers fly across his phone screen to compile a reply to his boyfriend. _What a pity that no one ever takes interest in you, Huang Renjun. You could have that but you don’t._

“Minhyun? His sister?” Jeno asked, face conveying how confused he was as the professor walked through the doors and began to prepare the audio equipment for the recording of his lecture. “Why is his sister following him around?”

“Hyuck told his parents that he was dating me and now we have to pretend,” He explained hurriedly, tone bitter without helping it and he noticed that Jeno did not let that slide. “Minhyun simply wants to know if it’s real or not.”

“Okay but what about you?” He looked at Jeno in confusion and only earned a shrug in response. “Is it real for you?”

“Like hell it is,” He scoffed, turning towards the front and ignoring the slight blush that was probably on his cheeks. “Since when was the fake dating thing real?”

“Renjun, I see how you look at him,” Jeno whispered, tapping absentmindedly on his desk in a way that gave Renjun anxiety. “Besides, if you didn’t like him, why would you agree to his crazy ideas all the time?”

“I do _not_ -“

“Oh really?” Jeno fired back, eyes challenging him silently and he sighed in defeat. “That’s what I thought.”

“He bargained with art supplies and Moomin!” He insisted, not knowing if this was going to help his case. “He _never_ watches Moomin with me!”

“Let me guess, he offered to cuddle you?” Jeno asked, unbelievable expression on his face when Renjun looked away - guilty. “You really are something else, Huang Renjun.”

“Shut up. Let me help a friend in need,” He mumbled, forcefully grabbing his pen and angrily putting dot points on the page in front of him. “Not everything has to have some weird ulterior motive. Not everyone is like the great Lee Jeno who _purposely_ locked himself in a cupboard with his crush just to ask him out. Not everyone-“

“Okay, I get it,” Jeno interrupted him, cheeks slightly pink as the younger sighed. “You don’t need to recite how Jaemin and I got together, alright? Just…just be careful.”

“Slow down, careful? I would never have agreed if I didn’t have a plan, Lee,” He pointed out as the professor tapped the microphone to see if it was working only to find that it was off. “It’s for, like, a month.”

“A month of you pretending to date your not-crush.” He heard the other mumble but let it slide since he was _sure_ that he would know if he had a crush on someone.

“Huang Renjun does not lie,” He stated and smiled to himself when the professor began the lecture. He heard Jeno scoff from beside him.

 

“And Huang Renjun is also apparently blind.”


	4. 1st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lee Donghyuck at a bookstore?” He heard a voice ask from behind him when he was parking his bike and he was about to throw punches when he noticed the seagull-like eyebrows. “When did this happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter title is the exact same as CH1 but whenever something major in their relationship happens, the chapters will 'reset'.

Donghyuck loved riding on his bike. 

 

It was as if the whole world was insignificant as he steered his bike through the lanes of a highway or side street and no one else was there to stop his freedom. 

 

In short, Donghyuck didn’t like anyone else riding his bike with him but there was _something_ about his _fake_ boyfriend that made him want to bring the older with him on every single joyride. 

 

And the worse thing was that he knew that Minhyun knew that the _something_ he felt was real. 

 

“Lee Donghyuck at a bookstore?” He heard a voice ask from behind him when he was parking his bike and he was about to throw punches when he noticed the seagull-like eyebrows. “When did this happen?”

“Mark-hyung!” He shouted, rushing to stuff the helmet into the storage compartment before running to engulf the older in a hug. “When did you come back?!” He asked hysterically, leaning back to look at the other’s face and his sheepish smile. “I thought you said you were going to stay in Canada until you succeeded in your career as a producer and rapper!”

“Yeah well…” Mark started, looking away before he got out his phone and searched something on Google. “I have this going for me.” Letting his eyes drop, Donghyuck read the title of the article that was in mocking English before his brain fully translated it. 

 

_New Rising Rapper, Mark Lee, and His Five Massive Collaborations!_

 

“Collaborations? Wait…does this mean…” He started, staring at Mark in wonder who nodded happily and making him scream. “Like _actually_?!”

“Yeah, actually!” Mark shouted back, smile breaking out on his lips and it was then that Donghyuck was able to see how happy his old best friend was. “Man, Hyuck, you _really_ should have been there! Everyone was going crazy because they really like my music and-“

“Wait, why are you here?” He asked, tilting his head and gesturing to the small bookstore that wasn’t far from the university campus. 

“Visiting Jaemin. I want to go around to visit everyone in person,” Mark answered, grabbing his arm roughly and dragging towards the bookstore. “I’m guessing you’re here for Jaemin too.”

“Yeah, I am,” He replied, feeling giddy at the feeling of having Mark back before his heart sank at the realisation that what had happened in the past could repeat. 

 

The bell to the store jingled lightly as they opened the door and was met with a pretty girl who seemed to be around Mark’s age who Donghyuck knew had quite the relationship with Mark.

 

“Welcome to our book- Holy shit, Mark Lee, where have you _been_?!” The girl exclaimed before laughing loudly and striding forward to give Mark a friendly hug. “Finally hit big, huh?”

“Yeah, the American market is really competitive,” Mark replied before he turned towards Donghyuck with his arm around the girl’s shoulder. “Donghyuck, meet Ko Eunji - my demon ex turned debatable friend. Koeun, meet Donghyuck - my wannabe badass best friend who annoys the shit out of everyone.”

“I have a motorbike!” He shouted childishly, hearing the girl - Koeun - giggle at him. “That’s badass enough!”

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you, Donghyuck,” Koeun said, smiling brightly at him. “Jaemin likes to run his mouth.”

“I do _not_.” A new voice interrupted before Jaemin emerged from behind one of the shelves, carrying numerous books that seemed to correlate to law. “Here’s the order for that law guy.”

“Ah, that law guy is actually me,” Mark piped up, wallet already in the hand that wasn’t around Koeun. “Is card okay, Jaemin?”

“What the fucking shit?!” Jaemin exclaimed, dropping the stack of books and screaming out even more when one hit his toes. “Hyung!”

“Bring it in, Nana,” Mark said, walking away from Koeun and immediately rushing to hug Jaemin. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“It’s been three fucking _years,_ hyung,” Jaemin whined and Donghyuck smiled fondly at the two, knowing the bond that they had was only second to Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship. For once, Donhyuck decided to not tell Jaemin about his predicament - at least not when Mark Lee was back in town. 

“But Mark, what about that guy that you dated before you left?” _Of course…he’s going to be really happy and then I’ll be screwed._ “What was his name again?”

“Renjun,” He answered, staring at Mark who had separated from Jaemin and was returning his gaze. “How are you going to tell Renjun?”

“I…I haven’t thought that far…” Mark replied honestly bleeding through his words and Donghyuck saw Jaemin giving the older a glare. 

“You need to let him know you’re back. I know he won’t be happy with it,” Jaemin paused, sighing and rubbing his temples before continuing. “Considering how it was _why_ you broke up with him but whatever you do, you need to let him know.”

 

_Don’t. Please don’t let him know. Don’t take him away from me._

 

“Okay, I’ll…I’ll let him know.”

 

_Let me be selfish for once._

 

~

 

_Incoming Call: Mark-hyung_

 

_Accept_ **_Decline_ **

 

 

Sighing to himself, Renjun chucked his phone on his bed and began to get dressed with droplets of water running down his neck. 

 

_Incoming Call: Mark-hyung_

 

_Accept_ **_Decline_ **

 

 

He was about to put his shirt on when the bell to his apartment resounded through to his bedroom, the sound drowning out the obnoxious rings coming from his mobile device. Hurriedly putting his shirt on and trying his best to ignore the ringing of his phone, Renjun staggered towards his door to greet whoever would show up at his apartment at eight in the evening.

 

_It’s probably just Donghyuck again._

 

“Renjun!” He heard the minute he opened the door and was met with one of Donghyuck’s bear-like hugs.

 

_See, it’s just Donghyu-_

 

“Hey Renjun.” The male behind Donghyuck greeted, his annoyingly handsome face hosting a sheepish smile. “It’s um…it’s been a while.”

“Three years,” He replied harshly, glaring at the older who looked away guiltily as Donghyuck released him from his hug. In the haze of his mind that was still trying to process the fact that his _ex-boyfriend_ who had moved away to Canada and didn’t tell him before he broke up with him over _text_ , Renjun slid his arm around Donghyuck’s waist and pulled him close. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by Donghyuck and Renjun could tell that Mark’s gaze lingered slightly on his fingers that were curling into Donghyuck’s side. 

“Um…I’m back?” Renjun scoffed before he let go of Donghyuck and went inside of his own apartment, leaving the door open for Mark if he wanted to enter the abode that he used to practically live in. “Look, I know what this looks like-“

“Oh really? I had no idea that you would know what it _looks_ like considering how you said that you wouldn’t _want_ to come back to _me_ or Korea!” He shouted back, imagining Donghyuck’s confused expression alongside Mark’s slightly angry one. He had never told any of his friends what had happened between them and settled for them to figure it out on their own. All of them assumed that Mark had broken up with him in person before he left but that wasn’t the case at all. 

“Renjun, _please_ ,” Mark pleaded, grabbing his upper arm and twirling him around like he used to when they fought. “Let me explain.”

“I think you’re three years too late,” He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the older and wrenching his arm free. “I’ve moved on and I assume that you have too.”

 

“Moved on? _What_?!” Mark asked, tilting his head before he realised what Renjun was trying to tell him. “I told you to wait for me!”

“You _did_?!” He fired back, nearly laughing since he _knew_ what Mark had sent him and none of his words had ever _inferred_ that the older would come back.

“Renjun, please don’t be like this,” Mark said, keeping his voice level like it was full of reason and making Renjun mad even more since he knew that what Mark had done was _not_ within reason. “You know what we have is real and now that I’ve achieved what I wanted to-“

“Sorry Mark,” He started, effectively cutting the older off and feeling satisfaction at the look of dread that settled onto the older’s face. “I’m dating Donghyuck,” He blurted out, seeing his supposed boyfriend turn his head towards them at his name from where he had sat down on the couch and was on his phone. “Madly in love, all that cliché shit.”

“Hold up,” Mark interrupted, pure _anger_ flashing across his pupils as he processed Renjun’s lie. “ _You_ are dating _him_?!” Renjun suddenly felt like this was not a good idea when he looked from Mark’s eyes to his finger that was pointing accusingly at Donghyuck and then to Donghyuck’s face that was utter confusion, surprise and bewilderment. However, Huang Renjun would not back down.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it?!” He shot back, leaning up in an attempt to intimidate Mark but was met with a staring contest.

“And you didn’t _tell_ me?!” Mark shouted, disbelief overriding his anger when Renjun hummed to confirm the accusation. “What the hell, Renjun?!”

“You didn’t tell me about moving to Canada!” He argued childishly, seeing Donghyuck stand up and make his way over to them in his peripheral vision. “You didn’t tell me that you even _wanted_ to break up!”

“I did!” Mark argued back, leaning down more and slightly intimidating him since the older seemed quite _scary_ at that moment. “Renjun, I _texted_ you-“

“That doesn’t count!” He interrupted, already feeling anger boil in his veins at the memory of reading that _goddamn text_. He flinched when he felt hands wrapping around his waist from behind and a slight weight resting itself on his left shoulder. 

 

_Donghyuck. I have never been more glad to know that Donghyuck is a naturally clingy person._

 

“How about we settle this over a cup of coffee or tea lie the adults we are?” Donghyuck suggested, causing Mark to scoff and look away. He felt Donghyuck tap his side and turned abruptly to be met with the younger’s reassuring smile and wink. Renjun rolled his eyes in response and looked away to hide his face that was heating up in embarrassment. He sighed before looking at Mark again, the older stubbornly staring at anything other than his face. Taking a deep breath in, Renjun held out his hand with his palm facing the ceiling and felt Donghyuck squeeze his waist slightly in encouragement.

 

“Welcome back, Mark-hyung,” He forced out, the words coming out quieter than he expected and resembling a grumble. “I hope your time overseas was worthwhile.” It was a few seconds before Mark was staring at the his hand and sighing as well.

“I’m glad to be back, Jun,” Mark replied, swiftly bringing his hand up and lightly bringing it down so his palm his Renjun’s own. “And I’m…happy for you. Both of you.”

 

_Even though I know I’m taking advantage of Hyuck…_

 

_…I don’t want to go back to dating Mark-hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE 50+ KUDOS!!


	5. 2nd

“Okay, so.”

“So.”

“So…”

 

Sighing, Renjun closed his eyes and massaged his temples before opening them to land on the older male in front of him - curved eyebrows that looked like seagulls and lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“Look, I get that this is some weird ass post break-up reunion…” He heard Donghyuck start, the younger sitting next to him and sipping on the iced coffee that Renjun had _paid_ for since Donghyuck coincidentally _didn’t bring his wallet_. “But we need the conversation to get _somewhere_.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about…well…” Mark said softly, gesturing between them. “ _This_? Hyuck, I’m like one of your best friends and, Renjun, I thought we had an agreement!”

“It kind of just happened…” He heard Donghyuck mumble from beside him, not missing how the younger drank angrily from his straw just to avoid further questioning.

“Agreement? Of what, staying as far away from each other as possible?” He let out sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. “Sending me a text saying that you’re about to go on a plane to Canada, you don’t want to come back for a maximum of twenty years and - I quote - _‘wish that I had the same freedom as you’_ does _not_ sound like _any_ sort of agreement to me.”

“I admit, it was a dick move.” Renjun simply raised his eyebrow at the other, already ready to grab his phone and bring up screenshots that showed what the older did was not _just_ a dick move. “But I swear I never had the intention of leaving you completely.”

“And yet, you somehow did,” He stated bitterly, not wanting to think about the times when Mark would smile and he would drop everything just to earn a chuckle. “I’ve moved on, you should too. I didn’t _want_ to wait a maximum of twenty years, Mark Lee. I’m not some kind of _toy_.”

“Renjun, I have _never_ thought of you as a toy-“

“Well it fucking seems that way, okay?!” He asked out, voice coming out higher and louder as his breaths increased in pace. “It actually fucking seems like that’s all I am to you, okay?” He asked softer, doing his best to hold back tears as he hung his head and whined when he felt Donghyuck’s fingers comb his hair in comfort.

 

“Renjun, I _swear_ that you’re more precious than anyone else I have met on this planet.” He heard Mark whisper, he could imagine the older’s face dropping to a frown that would probably have been labelled as adorable if it weren’t for the constant reminder that Donghyuck was right next to them. “Fucking hell, I’ve been kicking myself every day since I moved for not telling you properly.”

“Then why the hell didn’t you?” He asked, digging his palms into his eyes, tears seeping out and causing his palms to become damp. “I called you, I texted you, I emailed you…I did fucking _everything,_ Mark…and you know what you did? You goddamn _ignored_ me.” Renjun couldn’t resist leaning more into Donghyuck’s touch until he felt the younger sigh and lead his head to his chest.

“No amount of apologies would suffice for what I did,” Mark replied and Renjun took the risk into lowering his hand and peering over shaky fingers to catch a glimpse at the regret that was etched onto Mark Lee’s features. “But I want to make it up to you.”

“How? What could possibly make up for two years of heartbreak and one year of feeling like I shouldn’t love someone else because they might leave?” He asked, ignoring the small voice of worry in his head about what would happen to him if _Donghyuck_ left him.

“Well I was planning to treating you to one date per month for three years but you already have a boyfriend and now I don’t know,” Mark answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders before Donghyuck gasped loudly fromwhere he was still holding Renjun in his arms.

 

~

 

“That’s a great idea!” He shouted, feeling Renjun flinch in his arms as Mark sent him an incredulous look. “You two really need to fix your friendship and I trust that Jun won’t cheat on me!” _What the fuck are you doing, Donghyuck?!_

“Hyuck, you’re literally shipping your boyfriend off to me-“

“I don’t want two of my closest friends fighting, hyung,” He said, shocked at the genuine want for the two to make up (but not make out). “This way you guys meet up regularly, you hang out and stop shouting at each other!”

“I don’t think this is a great idea, Hyuck…” He heard Renjun whisper to him, slight fear reflecting in his irises as he looked at him with a pleading expression.

“You’ll be okay, Jun,” He reassured the other, nuzzling his nose against the older’s much to his dislike and sound of disapproval. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Hyuck, I don’t think we should do this,” Mark protested but Donghyuck simply shook his head and tried his best not to throw up from the swirling in his guts.

“I think we should!” He exclaimed with finality, gently letting go of Renjun and pulling out his phone to check the time. “And I have to go to Minhyun. Something about a psychology project,” He lied, smiling wryly and rushing out of the small cafe, heading towards the parking lot where his bike was. Sighing and leaning against his bike, his helmet hanging off the handlebar and swinging slightly, he quickly dialled his sister and hoped for the best. It was only a few rings before she answered him.

“ _Hey, Hyuck. What’s up?_ ” Her calming voice reminding him of reason, even if it was through the static speakers of his phone.

“Minhyun,” He started, breathing in shortly before sighing and glancing at Renjun and Mark who were animatedly talking inside the cafe beyond the window. “I think I fucked up.”

“ _You’re always fucking up,_ ” Minhyun replied, voice revealing how much she was used to hearing that one line. “ _What did you do this time?_ ”

“I…um…may have forced Mark-hyung and Renjun to go on monthly dates for three years…” He trailed off, voice becoming softer towards the end of his sentence as Minhyun screamed.

“ _Mark-hyung is back?! What?! Since when?!_ ” He groaned to let her know that she should drop that topic. “ _Okay, fine. I’ll reschedule that but for now…you’ve fucked up._ ”

“You know, sometimes i call for consultation that I didn’t fuck up,” He commented, keeping his voice light and sarcastic as Minhyun’s loud laughter nearly deafened his ear.

“ _But this time, Hyuck_ ,” She wheezed, still laughing at him as he scowled to no one in particular. “ _You’ve actually fucked up_.”


	6. 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it safe?
> 
> Because what Jeno told me when he found out I was fake dating him…maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR 100+ KUDOS, YOU'RE ALL THE BEST OMFG 
> 
> But I also have to apologise for the long wait and the reasons for it will be in the end note (it is long and you don't have to read it if you don't want to)

“ _No way_!” Renjun sighed when he heard the scandalised tone in the other’s voice, the other gripping his coffee cup like it was a lifeline in the small cafe that they were in.

“Yes way,” He stated bluntly, sighing again for good measure. “Donghyuck really outdid himself this time, Jaemin.”

“Well, I can see his perspective,” Jaemin shrugged, taking a sip of his death coffee that was surely not meant to be consumed on a daily basis. “It’s like if you saw Donghyuck and I fighting. You’d probably make us sort things out by forcing us to be together.”

“But this is my _ex_ ,” He pointed out, causing Jaemin to shrug once more. “You know, the guy I used to date before he moved?”

“Should that matter?” Jaemin asked coldly, taking another sip of his coffee as Renjun let his latte become cold. “You didn’t tell us he dumped you. We all assumed it was a mutual agreement!” Renjun simply watched as Jaemin leaned over the table dramatically and glared at him. “So _really_ , is the fact that you used to date Mark-hyung important? He’s still Donghyuck’s friend.”

“I-I don’t know…” He admitted, looking away since Jaemin’s gaze was too much to bear. “It’s just why _now_? Why when I think that I’m _finally_ going to be fine without him-“

“Hold up, are you saying that there’s someone else?!” Jaemin exclaimed, his eyes becoming uncharacteristically wide in surprise. “Who?! Is it Jeno?!” Renjun sighed at his friend’s possessiveness of his boyfriend.

“No, it’s not Jeno,” He reassured the other who nodded but continued to stare at him in order to prompt an answer. “Okay, so _maybe_ it’s someone just as stupid but I swear I didn’t mean to!”

“You’re not making sense, Injun,” Jaemin stated flatly, his face contorting into something between a confused face and a judging look. “Just tell me who it is, I won’t judge.”

 

_Is it safe?_

 

_Because what Jeno told me when he found out I was fake dating him…maybe…_

 

“I think it could quite possibly, maybe, most likely…” He trailed off, looking away from Jaemin’s stare and finding a crack in the cafe’s mug very _very_ interesting. “Be Donghyuck,” He muttered, feeling embarrassment reach his cheeks and wanted to simply flee from the oncoming reaction from Jaemin.

“Sorry, who?” Jaemin asked, a teasing smile on his face as he leaned forward, jutting out his left ear as if that would make him hear better even though Renjun knew that the right ear was better for human voice comprehension. “For a second, i thought you said it was Donghyuck.”

“ _Jaemin_ ,” He whined, knowing that the other would only say that _if_ he had heard correctly and judging by Jaemin’s chuckle, Rnejun’s theory was right.

“ _Renjun_ ,” The other whined, obviously mocking his tone, a wicked smile seemingly plastered on his face as Renjun took an annoyed sip from his cold latte. “Just tell him.” Renjun nearly spat out the cold liquid that was warming in his mouth when he heard the other’s reply.

“ _What_?! You can’t _possibly_ expect me to _tell_ him!” He shouted after he had hastily swallowed, eyes wide and panic rising in his bones as he tried to imagine telling Donghyuck about his budding crush. “We’re fake dating! If I tell him, it wouldn’t be fake anymore!”

“Well, do you want it to be fake?” Jaemin asked, face somehow being void of all jokes and tricks, the seriousness in his eyes feeling quite foreign.

“Well, _yeah_ ,” He replied, barely believing that Jaemin had asked him that. “He probably likes someone else and is just using me so that he doesn’t have to confront them-“

“Injunnie, listen to me,” Jaemin stated, effectively cutting him and off and just to spite him, Renjun opened his mouth to say something. “Shut it, I have a boyfriend and you don’t.”

“I used to have one…” He mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows and flopping back in his seat, cheeks puffed out like a child who was receiving a lecture.

“Yeah and look how _that_ turned out,” Jaemin commented amusedly, shaking his head before continuing. “Now, let’s be logical.”

“But you’re not-“

“Shut it,” Jaemin stated, glaring slightly at him and Renjun forced his lips closed. “Again, logical. What would Donghyuck gain from asking you to pretend to be his boyfriend?”

“Um…you and Jeno are dating? Isn’t it obvious that I would be the only person?” He asked, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

“Okay but Donghyuck knows heaps of people,” Jaemin pointed out, beginning to list people off his fingers. “Jisung, Chenle, Lucy, Mina, Woojin, Daehwi, Guanlin, Hyohyeon…the list goes on, Renjun. So why would he risk asking a best friend?”

“Because his parents knew about us hanging out late _once_ ,” He stated, remembering that bitter fact that sealed his fate. “I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“To be honest, I don’t either,” Jaemin sheepishly admitted and Renjun didn’t hesitate in raising his hand and hitting the top of Jaemin’s head. “But I still think you should tell him. This could hurt you, Renjun. Real bad.”

“We’re _fake dating_ , of course it’s going to hurt,” He pointed out and watched as Jaemin gave him a look of pity. “I can’t believe I have dates with Mark…like who the hell suggests that their fake boyfriend should go on make up dates with their ex?! It’s illogical!”

“You know Hyuck is never logical,” Jaemin piped up and Renjun made sure to glare at the other even more, puffing out his cheeks before downing the rest of his cold latte and walking out of the store, leaving Jaemin behind to pay for their drinks.

 

~

 

“So you, a human who likes Huang Renjun, are suggesting that liked person should go on monthly dates for three whole years?” Mihyun asked him when he had entered her room and fell face-down on her bed since she occupied the chair at her desk. “What kind of drugs are you on?”

“Love, apparently,” He mumbled, voice muffled by the sheets and pillow he was currently against. “Why did I do that?!”

“Because your brain cell only has enough energy to admire Renjun,” Mihyun answered and he groaned even more, already dreading when he would have to organise a date for his fake boyfriend (who he didn’t really want to be a fake boyfriend) and his fake boyfriend’s ex (who also happened to be his best friend from three years ago) to go on. “Hold up, I’m going to see if you can buy a brain cell on Amazon.”

“Mihyun, _help_ me,” He whined, turning over to see his sister searching for a brain cell in the Amazon search bar. “ _Really?!_ ”

“You’re _that_ hopeless,” Mihyun shrugged, turning around in her chair before sighing at his pitiful sight. “Just tell Mark-oppa and Renjun the truth.”

“Totally because I can walk up to Mark-hyung and be all ‘yo dude! I’m not dating your ex!’ before going to Renjun and saying ‘I like you, date me’,” He sarcastically answered, sitting up quickly and groaning at the pounding that began to take place in his skull. “Like they’ll believe that.”

“If it’s from you, they might,” Mihyun stated, voice confident as if she knew something that he didn’t. “You dug your own grave, bro.”

“Ugh, I’m going out,” He stated, getting up to exit the room, grabbing his keys which were on the couch’s arm. “Tell mum and dad that when they get back!”

“Will do!” He heard his sister faintly reply before she went back to whatever she was doing before he disturbed her day. “Use protection! Helmet on!”

“Okay, mum!” He shouted back playfully, exiting the house and locking the door before walking down to start up his motorbike, the shiny and sleek vehicle looking as majestic as ever and not worthy of someone who currently clad themselves in simple jeans, blue shirt and navy jacket. Placing the helmet on his head, he began to drive down the road, loving the vibrations of the vehicle that travelled through his bones and vaguely wanted to take Renjun on one of his joyrides down a highway. They could maybe go somewhere far (as long as he had fuel) and talk under the stars with take-away coffee cups from the cafe that Renjun liked to go with Jaemin-

 

_Eyes and brain on the road, idiot. That’s how people get injured or worse, killed._

 

He drifted from lane to lane, not even keeping track of where he was going before he somehow found himself at a very familiar park with children running around and kicking soccer balls that landed in trees. That same park was where he had met his childhood best friend, the boy who only knew the language spoken in Canada and who spent countless months gushing to him about the high school’s transfer student from China who was a year younger than him but a few months older than Donghyuck.

 

The very same park where he realised that maybe he didn’t like hearing Mark’s long speeches for he wanted the Chinese boy all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update but most of that was because:
> 
> 1) My editor who has been editing my stories since before I started this account has decided to focus on their university work since they are graduating this year. I am very grateful to my editor and I thank them so much for all of the hard work they have done in editing my stories and directing the flow of plot as well as helping me develop my writing style. They are truly like my older sibling and even though have told me to keep this departure between us, I felt the need to let my readers know for without them, I wouldn't be delivering this quality of writing (so first, let's all say "thank you editor" - THANK YOU EDITOR EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME NOT TO SAY THIS)  
> 2) I have been going around to everyone I know and so far I have some people editing each story of mine but they have no intention to keep doing this long term.
> 
> Which brings me to my next point: Do I need an editor?
> 
> The short answer is yes. Yes, I need one for I am actually very insecure about my writing and plot lines and often also forget due dates which lead to the lack of updates. So what is the point of me complaining?
> 
> Well....after talking with everyone I know irl, I have decided that everyone I know are currently in major milestones of their education and careers (wow that makes me sound old even when I'm not an adult...yet). So, if there are any kind souls out there who are not that busy and would like to become my editor, feel free to message me on Tumblr (@seachelle623) so we can talk about it. However, please keep in mind that becoming my editor means that you must have read all of my current ongoing stories and series (since it can become a hassle to keep track of who edits what story). So uh...yeah, if you want, message me.
> 
> Also, this will be going on my other stories as well as soon as I update them so if it seems like a 'first come, first serve' kind of thing, it might not be since I would like to get to know a few people and see who I get along with the most before appointing an editor who would have to deal with crazy ideas and texts at random times. But if you aren't okay with any of that, you can just not message me and continue reading the story when it updates. ^_^
> 
> KEEP SMILING EVERYONE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCT Dream or NCT in general. I only own the plot of this story. All credit goes to rightful owners. 
> 
> Otherwise, ENJOY~! ^_^
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> If anyone is interested, here's the link to my blog where you can go and request things for me to write, send me inspiration or ask for advice! (It's pretty much just me being me over there though...)
> 
> https://helpmeomg.blogspot.com/


End file.
